Chocolate and puppies
by Spencersomega
Summary: Chocolate and puppies aren't always a good thing.


**Warning: attempted kidnapping, pedophilia**

»»—- —-««

 **I don't want to offend anyone with it. I only want to spread awareness. It happens daily in every country and it can happen to everyone.**

»»—- —-««

"Derek, are you busy right now?" Reid asked as soon as he was within earshot of Morgan.

"No. Need help with something?"

"Good. Caleb is going to come here with Jack. Can you help keep him occupied?"

"Sure but why's your boyfriend coming here with Jack? Shouldn't he be in school?" Derek asked confused.

"Let's just say we picked Jack up. I'm going to talk to Hotch now to get him into a different school."

"What happened?" Morgan asked concerned.

"The teachers don't really care who the children are talking with. Hell, I took Jack. The teachers don't even know that he's gone and I'm sure that they won't notice." Reid snorted, going into Hotch's office without knocking.

"Reid?" Hotch asked confused, looking up from his files.

"You need to get your son into a different school."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to get Jack into another school."

"Why?" Aaron asked as confused as before and motioned for Reid to sit down behind his desk.

"Because the teachers there don't care for the children. Did you get a call from the school today?"

"No." He answered warily, checking his phone in case he missed a call, which he didn't.

"Oh well, that's what I thought. I'm sure you're happy to know that your son will be in the bullpen any minute now."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Caleb took him to the kiosk around the corner to get him chocolate. The vending machine downstairs is broken and we promised to get him chocolate."

"Who's Caleb?"

"My boyfriend. You met him two weeks ago at Rossi's."

"Right, I forgot his name." Hotch admitted sheepishly.

"That's alright. I just wanted to let you know who's with Jack right now before you freak out even more than you will."

"Why will I freak out?" He warily asked, looking expectingly at him.

"Like I said, the teachers at his school don't give a fuck about the children which means that they don't care who the children talk with when they're outside."

"Spencer?" Hotch asked when he stopped talking and followed his gaze into the bullpen. He was met with the sight of his son eating chocolate while sitting on his agent's desk with the rest of the team and Reid's boyfriend surrounding him.

"Caleb and I wanted to find a place to eat breakfast and we walked by Jack's school..."

»»—- —-««

 _"When are you supposed to be at work again?" Caleb asked, taking his boyfriend's hand into his own and entwining them._

 _"What time is it?" Reid asked, smiling down at their entwined hands._

 _"10:30 am."_

 _"I was supposed to be there four hours ago."_

 _"What?" Caleb asked, stopping to walk to look his boyfriend into the eyes for an explanation._

 _"Calm down. I talked to Aaron and he told me to enjoy my morning. He said that I have to be there after lunch so we still have plenty of time."_

 _"Plenty of time, huh?" Caleb grinned seductively at him, starting to walk again._

 _"Mhh, plenty of time. I'm sure no one will mind if I come in a little bit to late." He grinned right back._

 _"Let's see how it goes." Spencer's boyfriend told him and the quietly continued to walk until they were in front of an elementary school._

 _"Wait." Reid said, stopping to walk and pulling his boyfriend back with his hand._

 _"Spence?" He asked confused._

 _"You see the boy who's talking to the man?"_

 _"Yeah, what about it?"_

 _"That's Jack."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Aaron's son and I can guarantee that he doesn't know the guy." Reid said, quickly starting to walk towards his boss' son._

 _"Stay here and call the cops." Spencer said a few meters away from them, pressing his phone into his boyfriend's hands who called the police without questioning it._

 _"Hey Jack." Reid said softly, standing next to the other guy._

 _"Hi uncle Spencer." Jack happily said and the guy paled._

 _"Who are you?" He angrily asked, looking Spencer up and down, disgust written all over his face._

 _"His uncle and who are you?" Reid asked, sickeningly sweet smiling at him._

 _"His mother send me to pick him up, so if you'll excuse us, we have to go." The man said, trying to grab Jack's wrist but being held back by Spencer's grip on his own wrist._

 _"For your information, his mother died three years ago so you can imagine how highly unlikely it is that she sent you and oh, did I mention that I work for the FBI?"_

 _"I mean his father sent me to pick him up." The guy quickly said, trying to get out of Reid's grip._

 _"A federal agent sending a stranger to pick up his son from school? I don't think so." Spencer said, squeezing the wrist he held as hard as he could and turned to look at Jack who looked confused up at them._

 _"Where's your teacher, buddy?" Spencer softly asked._

 _"I don't know." Jack replied quietly, looking down at his shoes._

 _"That's alright. Do you know the man here? Did you ever see him with your daddy?" Reid asked, crouching to be on an eye level with Jack while keeping the grip as firm as before._

 _"No. He called me over here and told me that daddy told him to come and get me." Jack mumbled._

 _"Did he say something else?"_

 _"He said that he has a puppy in the car I can pet and he promised me chocolate. I love puppies."_

 _"A puppy and chocolate, huh?" Reid said, looking up at the guy with disgust before turning back to look at Jack._

 _"Do you want the promised chocolate now?"_

 _"Yeah." Jack said and Reid looked towards his boyfriend who was walking towards them with two cops._

 _"Alright buddy, go inside, get your things and I'll buy you chocolate and take you to your daddy, okay?" Spencer asked smiling and Jack nodded, smiling shortly back at him before running into the building to pack his things. Reid stood back up and turned to show the cops his badge._

 _"SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI. The man here tried to lure my boss' son into his car with the promise of chocolate, a dog and the statement that my boss told him to get the boy." Reid said, pushing the guy towards the officers who handcuffed him immediately._

 _"How old is the boy?" The older officer asked._

 _"He turned seven last week." He answered and both cops looked at him with disgust written over their face and Caleb took Reid's hand into his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze._

 _"The boy's father sent me to pick him up." The man angrily said, starting to struggle against the handcuffs._

 _"When I first asked you, you told me that his mother, who was killed three years ago by a serial killer, sent you to pick him up and suddenly it was his father who sent you. I can guarantee that the father doesn't know the man and the boy also doesn't know him." Reid told them._

 _"Should we inform the father?" The younger cop asked, still looking disgusted at the man._

 _"No that won't be necessary. I'll inform him myself."_

 _"Might be better that way. Do you need a ride?" The older cop asked and Jack came running back to them._

 _"Can we buy the chocolate now?" Jack asked excitedly and Reid smiled down at him._

 _"Sure. How about you'll go buy the chocolate with Caleb? He'll take you to see your dad and the team afterwards. Does that sound okay?" He asked._

 _"Will you also be there?" Jack quietly asked and Reid crouched down in front of him again._

 _"Of course I'll be there. You'll go with Caleb now and we'll see us again at daddy's work, okay? Caleb is really nice and will buy you whatever you want." Spencer said and Jack nodded, taking Caleb's hand._

 _"Around the corner at the FBI building is a kiosk, get him what he wants. I'll pay you back for it later." Spencer told his boyfriend and he nodded._

 _"I won't accept the money, Spence." He said and started to walk away with Jack holding his hand._

 _"What's your name?" Reid asked the man._

 _"None of your business." The guy snapped._

 _"It is my business. What's your name?" Reid asked dangerously quiet, getting into the man's personal space._

 _"Get the fuck away from me."_

 _"Tell me your name."_

 _"Get the fuck away."_

 _"Alright, you wanted it to be like that." Spencer said shrugging and kicked the guy right between his legs with his knee and punched him in the gut with his fist._

 _"Oww, what the fuck?" He snarled at him._

 _"You resisted arrest. Isn't that right, officers?" Reid asked and they both nodded._

 _"It definitely is." They both agreed and Spencer smiled at them._

 _"Glad to know we're on the same side here."_

 _"What should we charge him for?" The younger one asked._

 _"Everything you can. The boy's father will tell you the same."_

 _"You won't get through with it." The guy growled at Reid._

 _"I'm an highly respected Profiler who holds three doctorates and a certificated genius. The boy's father is the Unit Chief of the BAU and a former highly respected prosecutor and did I mention that we both work together with David Rossi? Oh and how could I forget it, I know the Assistant Director of the FBI personally so I'm pretty sure that we'll get through with it." Reid said, grinning smugly at him while his eyes were full with disgust._

 _"Exactly and the hits you got? Shouldn't have tried to resist arrest." The older one said and went to the car with the guy._

 _"Here's my card. If anything happens with him, please call me so I can inform his father." He said and gave the younger cop his card._

 _"I will. What's the boy's name?"_

 _"Jack Hotchner. His father is Aaron Hotchner." Spencer said and the cop nodded, writing it down._

 _"I'm glad that you were able to stop it."_

 _"Me too, me too."_

 _»»—-_ _—_ _-««_

"Did the guy touch him?" Hotch asked, barely able to control his rage.

"No. As soon as he tried to I stopped him and before I came there, he didn't. Jack would have said it."

"You can't imagine how lucky I am that I have you the morning off and you saw it happen. I'll definitely sue the school for not paying attention to my son."

"I'm happy that I was able to stop it but you probably should talk about everything with him again. It was a lucky coincidence that I saw it happen and we both know that Jack would have went into the car, even though he knows not to do it. He's still a child and dogs and chocolate sounds wonderful for every child his age."

"I know. I thought I did a good enough job with explaining it to him. I always thought he would get an adults help but apparently I was wrong about it the whole time." Hotch sighed.

"You can't blame yourself for it. He just turned seven and as bad as it sounds, it's probably good that it happened now. This will keep him from talking to strangers from now on."

"Are you sure about it? I still have the feeling that when a stranger tells him that I sent them to pick him up, he'll go with them."

"Jack is smart, Aaron. As soon as the scare is there, the child won't do it again."

"Spencer?" Hotch asked concerned.

"I was four and almost went with the guy but a neighbor stopped me. After that I didn't even reply when someone asked me for the way to the coffee shop, grocery store or something else."

"Hopefully Jack will be the same." Aaron sighed and went into the bullpen with Reid behind him.

"Daddy!" Jack screamed and ran towards his father who immediately picked him up and held him against his chest.

"Hey." Caleb greeted his boyfriend and put his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his head gently.

"Uncle Spencer?" Jack asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I asked Caleb why I couldn't see the puppy and he told me to ask you later." Jack said and the team looked alarmed at them.

"The man who talked to you was a bad man. He didn't have a puppy but if you want to see one, I'm sure that Uncle Derek and Dave would be more than happy to let you see their puppy." Spencer replied, looking at Hotch for reassurance and Aaron nodded at him.

"Was he like the bad guy who took mummy?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes, somehow he was like the bad guy who took your mummy."

"Oh." Jack said, hiding his face in his father's neck.

"What happened?" JJ asked concerned.

"A man came to his school and told him that Aaron sent him to pick him up. He promised that he had chocolate and a puppy in his car. Caleb and I were walking by, I saw it and Caleb called the cops. I gave them my card and they took him with them. Unfortunately I had to punch him when he resisted arrest but the two cops saw that he resisted arrest so everything is okay."

"Guy deserves a lot more than a punch." Morgan furiously said.

"Derek, he almost peed his pants. I told him that Aaron and I work together with Rossi, that we both are highly respected in different fields, have good connections and that I know the AD personally. I think I scared him for ten lifetimes."

"Good but he still deserves a few punches and kicks." Morgan said.

"He truly does." Garcia said.

"You should have told him who my mother is. He definitely would have peed his pants then." Prentiss added.

"I know but I think the younger cop also got a little bit intimidated and I didn't want that." Reid explained.

"The only thing that matters right now is that Jack is here and nothing happened." Jennifer said.

"Yes, that's true but Jack, you can't talk or go with strangers. No matter what they tell or promise you, they're bad men or women and won't keep their promises. The only time it is okay to talk and go with strangers is if they have a badge and they showed you the badge. Otherwise you'll get an adult, alright?" Hotch asked and Jack quickly nodded, promising not do it again. 

**_Never take candy from strangers._**  
 ** _-Rita Rudner_**


End file.
